wubbzyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost 2002-2003 Noggin Bumpers
On April 1st, 2002, Noggin (the channel is now known as Nick Jr., but is still an app) changed it's format to only air shows aimed at Preschoolers (with the exception of Robot and Monster on the Noggin app). The network introduced a new mascot, whose official name is unverified, but many people call him or her, because the character's official gender is unknown, as the character is voiced by Ashleigh Ball, "Feetface", because the only body parts the mascot has are feet and a face. The mascot only lasted for 1 year, and around the next February or March, teasers for (another) "New Noggin" were being shown, and the old mascot was replaced by Moose and Zee on April 7th, 2003, and because of the character's short life on the network, she is considered to be "forgotten", though, "Feetface" did make voice cameos in a few bumpers. Some of the background music in the bumpers were reused in bumpers during the Moose and Zee era. Many bumpers from this era are lost, whereas much of the 2003-2005 bumpers are found, since Nick Jr. was losing ratings during the 2003-2004 season because of Face's new look, and much of the found bumpers from the 2002-2003 era are in "aim-the-video-camera-at-the-TV" quality, whereas many of the 2003-2005 bumpers are available in good quality, with some in very good quality. General Bumpers and Promos Things You Can Do (6:00 A.M. Version) Things You Can Do (Normal Version) Things You Can Do (6:00 P.M. Version) LOST Come and Play (Short Version) Come and Play (Full Version) (Camera Quality) Moose and Zee Say "Hello" (Coming Soon Version) (Camera Quality) Moose and Zee Say Hello (April 7th, 2003 at 6:00 A.M. Version) (Existence Unconfirmed) (LOST IF REAL) Halloween 2002 (Original Version) (LOST) A bumper with the word "Class of 2003" (SEEN) (LOST) Before Show Game-Time Bumpers (Set 1) Before each show, Feetface would ask about a sound that the character makes, she makes 3 sounds, with one matching the pictured character. *123 Sesame Street (FOUND) *Allegra's Window (LOST) *Angelina Ballerina (LOST) *Blue's Clues (FOUND) *Bob the Builder (LOST) *Dora the Explorer (LOST) *Franklin (FOUND) *Gullah Gullah Island (LOST) *Kipper (FOUND) *Little Bear (FOUND) *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (LOST) *Maisy (FOUND) *Oswald (LOST) *Play With Me Sesame (FOUND) *The Puzzle Place (LOST) *Rugrats (LOST) *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (No Such Thing) (Unfortunatley with Moose and Zee) Before Show Game-Time Bumpers (Set 2) Sometime later during the period, some more Game-Time bumpers were made, and have different activities. *123 Sesame Street (LOST) *Allegra's Window (LOST) *Angelina Ballerina (LOST) *Blue's Clues (LOST) *Bob the Builder (LOST) *Dora the Explorer (LOST) *Franklin (LOST) *Gullah Gullah Island (LOST) *Kipper (LOST) *Little Bear (LOST) *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (LOST) *Maisy (FOUND) *Oswald (LOST) *Play With Me Sesame (LOST) *Rugrats (LOST) *The Puzzle Place (Unfortunatley replaced with Angelina Ballerina) Schedule Game-Time Bumpers 123 Sesame Street + Kipper + Allegra's Window (Existence Unconfirmed) (LOST IF REAL) Kipepr + Maisy + Blue's Clues (LOST) Oswald + Angelina Ballerina + Tiny Planets (LOST) Maisy + Bob the Builder + Rugrats (LOST) Allegra's Window + Play With Me Sesame + Tiny Planets (LOST) Gullah Gullah Island + Blue's Clues + Maisy (Camera Quality) Kipper + Allegra's Window + Blue's Clues (INCOMPLETE) Little Bear + Franklin + Maisy (Camera Quality) Gullah Gullah Island + Maggie and the Ferocious Beast + Franklin (LOST) Allegra's Window + Blue's Clues + Oswald (LOST) Franklin + Bob the Builder + Kipper (LOST) Maisy + Blue's Clues + Play With Me Sesame (Camera Quality) Play With Me Sesame + Tiny Planets + 123 Sesame Street (INCOMPLETE) (Camera Quality) Tiny Planets + 123 Sesame Street + Gullah Gullah Island Blue's Clues + Oswald + Franklin (LOST) Tiny Planets + 123 Sesame Street + Little Bear (Camera Quality) Tiny Planets + Allegra's Window + Gullah Gullah Island (Camera Quality) Tiny Planets + Little Bear + Franklin (FOUND) Updates December 4th, 2016: JaredCaptainAmerica43 found a bumper with Kipper, Allegra's Window, and Blue's Clues, but unfortunately, it is incomplete. August 11th, 2017: The Play with Me Sesame and Kipper Before Show Game-Time Bumpers from the first set can be found on the YouTube channel, Rare Noggin Stuff. A high quality version of the Maisy one can also be found there. Trivia *Unfortunatley, there was no Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! announcement, But if there was, It would've been unfortunatley on the Moose and Zee era on July 14, 2003, Rubbadubbers was in 2004 and they replaced Allegra's Window with 64 Zoo Lane in 2005. Category:Lost and Found